As an electronic device such as a video camera is becoming small, the number of hard keys (hereinafter simply referred to as keys) tends to decrease. As a result, functions that cannot be assigned to keys need to be operated on a menu. Thus, the video camera cannot be quickly operated and there are not a lot of changes that user sees these functions. Consequently, its operation would become bothersome.
Even if many keys are provided, since the purpose for which the user uses the video camera depends on himself or herself, all functions pre-assigned to keys are not always functions that the user needs with keys.
In contrast with related art of which only one function the user desires is assigned to one key, with respect to keys of a commander as a remote controlling device for a television receiver, a technology that allows a plurality of functions to be sequentially assigned to one key whenever it is operated is described in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-10380.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-10380, in the method of assigning a plurality of functions that are sequentially provided to one key, although the number of keys can be decreased, functions assigned to one key are restricted. In addition, it is difficult for the user to remember functions that he or she has assigned to the key. Thus, it cannot be said that the operability is improved with the technology. In addition, since functions are not assigned to a plurality of keys, it cannot be said that the operability of the method of assigning functions is satisfactory.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device and a method of assigning functions that allow a function of quickly displaying a setting screen for menu items or a setting screen for non-menu items to be assigned to a key so as to improve the operability of the electronic device.